Poison
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's last night at Hogwarts. Draco's roped Ginny and her brothers' in to do some entertaining, but can Ginny actually stand up on stage in front of Harry?DG, HHrR


**_A/N - _OK, you know the drill... I don't own the characters, yadda yadda yadda...**

**NO SUEY!**

* * *

Poison

I don't see it. I don't get what he's going on about. Something about pounds and pence, dollars and cents. I just nod my head. Must be some muggle thing. I move around the room, making sure to stay away from "the Golden Trio". In other words, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Don't get me wrong, I love all three of them… a lot… it's just they ignore me and I can't take the tension between them all. Sexual tension. I know pretty darn well what all three of them have been doing in Hermione's room. Who'd have thought, Hermione Granger, all around good girl, was having threesomes in one room, while my own boyfriend and I were in the next room.

I've never been able to look at them properly since. I just can't comprehend that Hermione is being bonked by both "The Boy Who Lived" (seriously, that name's getting old now…) and my snotty nosed grub of a brother.

I know. Sickening, right? (say no and you'll still have bats coming out of your nose this time next week!)

Anyway, I walked around them, muttering to myself. (I'm mad, I know. But I'm a teenager; what do you expect?!)

"Don't laugh. Don't look at them. You'll only laugh and then you'll have three non-friends to join the Slytherins when they figure out what you're laughing about."

I was still muttering this as I went past and, as I did, I looked up, only briefly (don't look at me like that. Don't) and saw Harry staring at me, completely ignoring the blonde at his elbow. I kept looking for a few more minutes, then looked down, my face matching my hair. I know Harry still hasn't got over us breaking up, and to be truthful, neither have I (but you'll never catch me admitting it) but I at least moved on and made myself busy. (By that I mean I turned into the Hogwarts slut. Not a bad decision actually…)

Anyway, I smiled at the blond who was Luna Lovegood, and caught a snatch of their conversation.

"So, Daddy said we're off to the Amazon to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks and people say they've never been sighted there and –"

She's obsessed. Seriously.

I continued walking, not knowing where my feet were taking me until I bumped into the counter of the bar.

"What can I getcha lov'?" the bartender asked, turning around. "Well, well, well. Little Ginny Weasley. Long time no see…" he smiled, one that hardly anyone got to see. It was the smile that he reserved specially for me. It was full of love, devotion and innocence.

Yeah, I'd never have thought that Draco Malfoy was capable of those kinds of soft feelings…

Then someone came up and the moment? Totally gone.

Still, I'd grown used to not having any privacy. You get used to it when you have six brothers.

Speaking of brothers…

"Gin! Long time-"

"- no see."

Fred and George, the biggest pair of jokers you could find in the wizarding world. Incidentally, they were the night's entertainment. Me too, apparently. I got roped in by Draco, him asking me to sing a song. If I hadn't agreed, I wouldn't have been able to come.

But there's one problem.

I can't sing. Crookshanks, Hermione's slightly weird cat, can sing better than me…

Oh well… it's only public humiliation. Not like this hasn't happened before.

I got rudely jostled out of my train of thought by Draco nudging me slightly.

"Gin. Gin. Hey… you OK?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… fine… just thinking."

"About the song?"

"No, about Crookshanks." I grinned.

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes, passing me a Butterbeer.

"What? No Firewhiskey?" I protested.

"Nope. Now go away… your song's after those two clowns." He pointed towards my brothers, who were in the middle of a Dumb-and-Dummberesque routine.

All too soon, it was my turn. Professor McGonagall's voice came reverberating through the room.

"Ginny Weasley, everyone!" she said, stepping back and clapping, the rest of the room following suit she turned and pointed her wand at my throat. "_Sonorus_,"she muttered.

I smiled, albeit shakily, and walked into the center of the stage. The Room of Requirement was wonderful in my eyes. I took a deep breath, hating every minute of it. I even had to dance. Dance! I thought singing was bad.

I managed to get through the beginning, startling everyone with a loud "Poison!" I then had to dance until the first verse.

Dun, dun, dum, dun and sing.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are made of poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break this chain_

It was scary, believe me. It's really scary singing in front of the whole seventh year at their graduation party. But, for some reason, they seemed to like me, though it might just be my outfit. Decked out in a skirt that should be renamed as "strip of fabric" and a halterneck that barely covered anything, and tonnes of glitter. I'm serious. I'm the Glitter Queen.

_From deep inside my veins_

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

_One look could kill_

Finally, the song ended, and by then I was smiling, singing and dancing all at the same time. Maybe it wasn't so bad singing in front of people. I turned and walked off the stage, hiding behind my hair as everyone whistled. Hermione looked enthralled, Ron was yelling to anyone who would listen (i.e. Hermione): "She's my sister!" to which she replied: "I know Ronald! I've known her for years!" but the most confusing of them all was Harry. He looked LIVID. Seriously. I've done nothing and he's acting like I should be arrested. Maybe the song said something to him aswell.

I think it was because of that…

Or it might be jealousy towards Draco. Though how he knows I'm going out with him, I've no idea. Oh… I know now… I was in the boys loos with… um… Draco… doing… you don't wanna know, and Harry just kinda stormed in in a huff, took one look at me, then promptly turned around and stormed back out. I could hear Ron asking him what was wrong, and I thought he was going to rat me out, but he mumbled something about the toilets being out of order of something.

I knew my brother wouldn't fall for that so I was really surprised when they clomped away again.

Nevertheless, I scampered away.

Quickly.

Finally, two o'clock chimed and McGonagall came back, clapping her hands and ushering people to the door. Sad people like me also added: "Hey, forget my home number, except you," I said, pulling Draco out by the sleeve of his robes. "Have a nice life," I said to everyone else, before running Draco hot on my trail, of course) to Draco's private rooms. Going out with the Head Boy did have its repercussions. Although I was looking forward to a major snogging session with D, I wasn't looking forward to hearing Ron, Harry and Hermione through the wall… it just makes me slightly sick.

Did I say slightly? I meant very…

On the train home, I didn't sit with the golden trio. As I said before, too much tension. You know what I mean. As soon as I left, they were all over each other. I hate it.

I wandered around the train for the rest of the journey, being pulled into nearly every carriage for a chat (being popular does have its downside, y'know). In the end I got fed up with talking so I went and sat in the toilets.

I know. Talk about glamorous.

The train sped through the countryside and town, depending where and which way we went. The weather grew constantly worse until the rain sounded like a constant rumble above my head. It sounded so nice out there. End sarcasm.

In the end, I decided that we were near enough to Platform 9 and ¾, so I headed back to the carriage. To my surprise, the three of them (Harry, Ron and Hermione) weren't busy snogging, but they were talking about me.

How'd I know? The line, "Ginny's known for ages… there's no point in telling her…" kinda gave it away.

I strode into the compartment.

"Yes, I've known for ages, and to be honest it makes me slightly sick, but slightly happy aswell. But what you three do is none of business. So, what have you been doing? You know what I mean…"

Hey, I'm a teenager. I can get away with impertinent questions. I'm just not saying what happened to me before. Never in a million years, I thought, hiding the left hand and the white gold band that was on the fourth finger.

Hey, what they don't know can't hurt them…

* * *

**_A/N - _R&R please... I fluv you. :D**


End file.
